


Testaments (#14 Paper)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Illnesses, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The post card came the day Peter got his first pension check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testaments (#14 Paper)

The post card came the day Peter got his first pension check. It bore an address in Zurich. He and El took the first flight out. Peter wasn’t sure what he expected but a hospital wasn’t it.

A stunning blond buxom nurse led them to a private room. Peter recognized the eyes of the man in the bed but little else. It wasn’t just age that had changed Neal. His dark locks were gone and his skin was rice paper thin showing every blue vein. He held out hand. It shook.

El gathered him up first and held him close, then Peter did the same.

“You got my postcard?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Didn’t want to admit there was something other than you that caught me.”

“But I’m sure you’re trying.”

Neal shook his head. “Not anymore. There’s no more point. It’s…” Neal stumbled. “Live fast, die young. At least I hit middle age.” Peter didn’t argue or try to tell Neal he didn’t look that bad. Neal took an envelope from under his blankets. “Here it is, full confession, every con, hustle, forgery, plus the location of Aladdin’s cave.”

Peter took the envelope. The heavy cream paper was soft and warm. His name was written in the tidy print he still recognized.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Neal flashed the smile Peter never believed. “I’m sure. Be good enough to wait a few weeks before opening that though. I’m sure the drugs I’d get in prison aren’t nearly as good as the ones here.”

El’s threatening tears finally broke free

~

Peter open a storage shed outside of Fargo. He flipped on the light. The room glinted with treasure but what caught his eye were the walls, completely papered with sketch after sketch of him.


End file.
